


丹麦女孩

by Bulaonier



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform, 九辫儿, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulaonier/pseuds/Bulaonier
Summary: 勿上升真人。请勿无授权转载。18岁以下请自觉勿观看。本篇为话剧演员夫夫系列《在背德与爱之间》第四部





	丹麦女孩

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升真人。  
> 请勿无授权转载。  
> 18岁以下请自觉勿观看。  
> 本篇为话剧演员夫夫系列《在背德与爱之间》第四部

下午四点多，张云雷结束了当天的表演课程，驱车回到家中。停演多年后他应聘到一所表演学校任教，致力于为话剧界引入新鲜血液。  
已是和杨九郎结婚的第六年，他们恩爱如昨，没有第三者也没有谁对谁厌倦，总觉得自己想要的一切都能在对方身上寻到，谁还有闲工夫再去找别人。

推开房门，车钥匙丢在金属收纳筐里的脆响回荡室内，泛起一阵难能可贵的孤寂。有时候人的确需要孤独，需要独自面对自己的时间。  
张云雷喜欢这孤寂。

大理石纹餐桌上半掩着一只巨大的纸盒，几乎了占据了餐桌的一半。一角浅粉色泛着珠光的衬纸从边缘泄出，引发了他的探索欲，于是走近去掀开纸盒。

光是看到里面装着的东西他便忍不住想落泪。

深呼吸，双手有些颤抖地拿起盒中之物，举高手臂展开。

是一袭墨蓝色缎子制的长裙。是极为复古的方形领，领边，袖口都镶着做工精致的白色钩花蕾丝，在裙子胸口处有一小朵玫瑰花的刺绣，花瓣嫣红，花枝翠绿，栩栩如生。

这是一件戏服。它属于一个叫做“莉莉”的女人。

莉莉来自《Danish girl》，一部出世至今仍争议不断的作品，它讲述了有记载以来第一位变性人莉莉·艾尔比短暂却精彩的一生。原作是美国作家大卫·埃贝尔舍夫的一本小说，由真实事件改编。但是故事真正被世人所知晓，则由它被翻拍成同名电影开始。

由于影片的部分拍摄手法值得学习观摩，而男女主角又都是他们很喜欢的，电影在美国一上映杨九郎和张云雷就找到片源窝在家里看了，看完后震动极大，张云雷更是为剧中人捐了大把眼泪出去。

由男性人格艾纳逐渐觉醒为女性人格莉莉的主角，那份追寻自我的勇气实在令人唏嘘又敬佩，虽然他努力成为了真正的女人，却只以这一身份度过了短短的几个钟头便怅然离世。

看电影的时候张云雷总忍不住想起自己。想起他最初发现自己其实不喜欢异性而喜欢和自己同样性别的男人时那种慌乱无措。就像艾纳一样，最初他不断地否定自己，不断地尝试着回到“正常状态”，然而内心深处的声音却无法被扼杀。那是来自灵魂的叫嚣，是为真实的自我发出的呐喊。

杨九郎太了解他的爱人，知道他被情节勾起了伤心事。因为即使到现在，张云雷的家人依然没有接受他们的孩子是同性恋这个事实。只不过因为他已经是一个经济完全独立的个体，父母也只能听之任之。争吵过无数次后，双方都身心俱疲，选择了心照不宣的回避。除了每年一次的回家探望，张云雷几乎不和家里来往。杨九郎知道他不需要安慰而是陪伴，所以次次陪他回老家去，但是却从不露面，自己住在附近的酒店等着张云雷。

最开始张云雷会哭着问：“为什么他们不接受我？就因为我喜欢男人，我就不是他们的孩子了吗？”

杨九郎总是会吻着爱人红肿的眼皮轻声抚慰，“其实他们只是无法接受自己。你知道吗，人这一生最难的就是接受自己，与自己和平相处。而你做到了，你坦然接受了自己，这就够了。”

张云雷听后终于释怀，他紧紧地搂着杨九郎，心想我何其有幸，就像莉莉有一个*格尔达，而我，有一个杨九郎。

所以对张云雷来说，这不仅仅是一部电影，更是他心路历程上的一个重要标记。  
可以说，这是他灵魂的图腾。

杨九郎大概是在成为话剧导演后的第四年动了把这部作品改编成话剧的心思。他当然把这个想法第一个告诉了张云雷，彼时俩人正结束一场床笫大战，夹着烟的手指都还在微微颤抖。张云雷听了，定定地看了他半天，才说：“我不演。”

“你怎么知道我想让你演？”杨九郎笑了，他们之间的默契随着日月打磨不断加深，简直默契得有点可怕。

“我真的不能演。你知道的，我会哭得让观众全部起身退票。”张云雷严肃地板着面孔说道。

杨九郎凑过去亲他光溜溜的肩膀，“可是莉莉如此美丽，只有你能演得了。宝贝儿，只有你。”

沉默了许久，张云雷猛地坐起身，吓了杨九郎一跳。他压在杨九郎身上，把他整个摁倒在床上，眼珠子里闪烁着奇妙的光，他由上自下打量着杨九郎，说：“你来演，亲爱的。”

刚开始杨九郎笑得差点断气儿，由于莉莉这个人物有大量女装扮相，他脑补了一下自己穿着高跟鞋和连衣裙在镜子前翩翩起舞的画面，堪称惊悚。

可是张云雷却不是开玩笑，他是认真的。他捏着杨九郎的下巴把他嘴里的笑声全部吞吃掉，直到杨九郎都难得的讨饶躲开，气喘吁吁地看着张云雷，眼里充满疑惑。张云雷对他说：“我说真的，九郎，你来演吧。演莉莉，演我最爱的女人。”

“别逗了，我这个长相？”杨九郎支起身，在自己眼睛周围比划了一下，“莉莉要长这样儿，亨里克得多瞎才能爱上她？”

张云雷摇摇头，“不，莉莉的美与外表无关。你们都错了。你们不懂她，也不懂亨里克。亨里克爱莉莉，不因为他是男人或女人，不因为她美丽或丑陋，他甚至不介意她变过性！”说到激动处，他抓起床头柜上的酒杯仰头喝尽，接着道：“九郎，相信我，你可以的。在我心目中你有无限可能性，而且我真的爱莉莉，你替我演好她，算我求你。”

“宝贝儿，你老公这出戏可能要亏得血本无归了。”杨九郎苦笑道，但也是答应了的意思。他怎么能拒绝张云雷如此郑重其事的请求，更何况在表演方面他一向大胆又充满探索欲，这也是他短短几年内便在业界站稳脚跟的原因。

事情就这么定下来，版权的洽谈和剧本改编张云雷没有参与，他想留给自己一个惊喜，等到大幕拉开的那一刻才揭晓。

这个过程漫长无期，他们依然有很多别的事要忙碌，杨九郎很少提起，张云雷自然也不会主动去问，在事业上他们是成熟独立的个体，只需要为自己的行为负责，也只需要为自己造成的后果买单。

如今张云雷手中捧着这件属于莉莉的长裙，莫名有一种与老友重逢的惺惺相惜。  
杨九郎以这样的方式告知他前期准备已就绪，莉莉·艾尔比即将重生，在这异国他乡的土壤之上。在这里，依然有无数人在为勇敢追寻自我的人们摇旗呐喊，为每一个莉莉争取着平等与自由生存的权利。

微凉的绸缎搭在手臂上，像轻柔的抚摸，亦是无声的邀请。  
虽然他拒绝出演莉莉，却并不代表他不爱这个角色。相反他是因为太爱而选择敬而远之，他怕自己会走不出来。

他抱着裙子走到卧室的穿衣镜前。裙子长到脚踝，剪裁优雅利落，蕾丝花边透着温婉。他发誓自己绝没有女装癖，平常看见女性服饰也没有要试穿的冲动。  
可是，这是莉莉的。  
他咬了下嘴唇试图压抑住内心跃跃欲试的小冲动。

反正……也没人在家。他侥幸着。

杨九郎一推开家门就愣住了。恍惚间以为自己魂穿到了上世纪20年代。

眼前是穿着墨蓝色长裙的张云雷，由于他的突然闯入吓得猛转身躲进了厕所，面颊上飞速爬升的羞赧被他精确捕捉。

他好像精心设置了一个陷阱的猎人，正为自己猎到了纯白的小野兔儿雀跃不已。  
纸盒是他放在餐桌上的，虽然没有十足的把握，他似乎早知道这一幕会发生。

小心翼翼地敲敲厕所门，他按下门把手走了进去。  
张云雷正捂着通红的脸不知所措，抬眼看到他走进来，眼神更是忙着避开，眼中急得都沁着泪。

“你怎么回来了……”他小声嗫喏道。  
“我今天刚签好合同，看家里没红酒了，出去买几瓶，准备晚上跟你庆祝庆祝呢。”杨九郎走过去，一把揽住爱人的细腰，绝佳的流线型裁剪完美勾勒出动人腰线，隔着绵密的缎子质感仿佛更加合手，恰好一握。“宝贝儿，我老早就说你穿裙子好看……”

“我就试试……看有没有什么瑕疵……”张云雷低着头，越说越没底气。

“那你试出什么毛病了吗？”杨九郎近距离打量着自己家的小“淑女”，深挖的方领正好卡在肩膀处，让整条优美利落的锁骨展露无遗，领口的小蕾丝边恰好遮住平坦的胸口，精致的刺绣玫瑰随着急促的呼吸绽放。墨蓝色很衬肤色，衬得张云雷像雪团子，他试图推开杨九郎，衣袖便顺着纤细的腕骨滑落，露出一截洁白。

“没什么问题。你撒开我，我去换掉——”明知为时已晚，张云雷还妄想逃掉。

“我倒是看出点问题……”杨九郎一把拉住他的手臂又将人带回怀里，蝴蝶骨抵着他的胸膛，光滑的颈子贴着他的唇，他便顺着颈线慢慢地吻。

“什、什么问题……”张云雷心下骂了一句真见鬼，迷了心窍试什么戏服，被杨九郎抓了个现行，这下少不了挨顿操。杨九郎本来就对他有瘾，都多少年了看见他弯腰换个鞋都能硬的主儿，这下逮着他穿裙子，这可真是圆了梦了，今晚估摸着又是下不来床的节奏。

果不其然，色了吧唧的手顺着腰一点一点滑下去，滑到关键部位后隔着裙摆不轻不重地揉捏了一把，无论什么时候听了都能立刻让他上头的低沉嗓音在耳边低喃：“我发现这裙子太服帖了，穿上容易激凸……”说着又揉了好几下，“也可能是宝贝儿硬了的缘故？”

“去你的……哈啊……”熟悉的力度和手法，马上让张云雷的嘴里溢出几声舒服的喘息，头仰靠在杨九郎肩上，闭着眼睛不想看镜子里的自己。

没过多久，下身的骚扰停了，他有点不满地睁开眼，却被杨九郎牵着走进卧室。

卧室里散乱着他换下来的衣服，纸盒里的衬纸也铺了一地。杨九郎拉着他站到镜子前，他不得不凝视着镜中的自己。没有莉莉的红发，他的黑发与墨蓝色的洋装格格不入；戏服是按着杨九郎的身形定制，他的肩膀比杨九郎还要宽一点，所以裙子在他身上有点局促；胸前没垫东西空出两块，再往下不该有东西的地方倒撑出个小帐篷。

“太丑了，快让我脱了吧。”他觉得羞耻，红着眼哀求道。

“我觉得很美，”杨九郎从后面搂着他，舌尖勾着耳垂侍弄，热气拍在耳后，让他顿时软了腰，“脱是肯定要脱的，咱们慢慢来。”

张云雷被杨九郎扳着肩膀转过身面对面站了，不安分的手又由腰摸索到臀上捏着，带着他的身子不断往前顶，下面胀得要命。  
杨九郎笑盈盈地问：“小美人儿，你就什么名字？”  
“我叫……”张云雷想了想，回他一个青涩的笑脸，“莉莉。”

下一秒唇舌便被掠夺，杨九郎每次吻他都用力过猛，猴急得仿佛第一次沾荤腥的小男孩儿，啃得他舌头好痛，偶尔还会嘴唇流血。可是他也已经习惯了这种鲁莽，双手在爱人结实的背上乱抓乱抠，敞开牙关任对方的舌在自己嘴里肆虐，大量唾液被交换，有一些暧昧着滑过下颔线，他在心里给杨九郎起名叫“爱的鲁夫”。

“嘶啦”一声，优质隐形拉链应声向两边倒去，露出背部大面积光滑皮肤，岁月还是很怜惜张云雷，这副身体尚未有一丝衰老的痕迹，杨九郎啄着他肩膀处的嫩肉，细细的皮肉被嘴唇恶意碾磨，透出一个一个紫红的瘢痕。渐渐滑落的领口边现出一点红，杨九郎看见，便一把扯开遮蔽，拇指和食指拢着那点小肉尖儿揉捏拉扯，软绵的一小颗不一会儿便充血硬挺，转眼又被贪吃的舌头卷着入了口，舌尖反复顶弄，嘴唇时不时地吮吸，光是这样已叫张云雷丧失了，大声呻吟着把胸脯更往杨九郎嘴里送。

“九郎……”他舔着嘴角喊爱人的名字，情欲早让他换了个人格，在这个属于他们两人的空间里，不需要廉耻，道德约束也已作废，此处既是闹市又是荒山，他和他，存在又不存在。

“老公~”要不是被逼急了，这称呼很难听到，杨九郎自打摸出了这个规律，更是每每卖力地折腾他，好让他失去理智，喊出这种亲昵的词汇，“能不能别老跟没断奶似的！都快吸破皮了~”明明他自己爽得往前送，这会儿怨人家伺候得狠了~上哪儿说理去。

杨九郎也不计较，反正自己家这个口是心非又不是一天两天了，身体诚实最重要。他便暂时放过那两颗红得滴血的小豆子，又去找别的乐趣。手一点一点把裙子下摆拉起，最后布料全被堆在腰际，修长的腿袒露出来，竟然还穿着白色吊袜带。

“宝贝儿够骚的啊，”杨九郎眼前一亮，这风景此生独一啊，不禁要为服化组的同事们点个赞，这行头备得太齐全了，“就不怕你老公今儿精尽人亡？”

“……”张云雷也不知道自己怎么回事，就是突然想试试穿丝袜的滋味。也许是电影里莉莉第一次穿上丝袜，发现自己身体里竟然住了个女人的那一幕实在难忘，让他不禁也好奇了起来。可惜穿上以后并没什么特别的感觉，倒像多了一层皮肤似的，绷在腿上不怎么好受。

好受不好受另说，视觉上的冲击还是很猛，他明显感觉到杨九郎呼吸声都变粗了，盯着他双腿的眼睛里好像有火苗在烧，害他膝盖都软，忍不住夹着腿试图避开炙热目光的舔舐。谁知这么一来却起了反效果。

吊袜带只是两根简单的蕾丝花边，头上的小钩子钩住丝袜的边缘，沿着大腿连接到腰际的蕾丝腰带里。张云雷的腿又长又直，大小腿都很细，到脚踝处更是纤细得很，丝袜的柔焦效果抹去了原本男性的肌肉线条，变得浑圆柔软，完全是不同于以往的风情。

光是这样已经让杨九郎有大脑充血的感觉，脑仁在颅骨内砰砰乱跳，小兄弟在裤裆里剑拔弩张。他伸手勾起一边的袜带弹了一下，橡筋回弹到皮肤上的啪声清晰悦耳，激得张云雷双腿颤了一下，嘴里溢出一声闷哼。

杨九郎急慌慌地把戏服从他身上剥下来丢到一旁，将人摁倒在床上再欺身上去仔细欣赏。没了遮蔽的躯体美好依旧，却又因着腰间那根细带子平添一份凌虐之美。双手解去两边的钩子，一边蜕下丝袜的同时不断地吻着被解放的肌肤，就这么一路吻到脚趾尖。他的宝贝儿连脚趾头都美不胜收，每回做爱时他总要捉着那白白的脚丫子调戏半天才罢休。

但是今天，等着他调戏的东西实在太多了。

“哪哪儿都挺完美的，你就不能顺道换个内裤吗？”杨九郎指着小宝贝儿的家居条纹内裤笑问道。

“我去哪儿找女人内裤！”张云雷翻了个白眼，心想你这个死变态莫不是个BI吧？

“怪我了，是我没备好~”杨九郎立马讨好地亲他几口，一边手已经拉住了内裤边，“没关系，立马就让它消失~”话音刚落，内裤已经飞到床下去了。

“把这个也替我解了吧……”张云雷摸索着腰后面的搭扣，想把吊袜带拆掉，却被杨九郎阻止，这大尾巴狼脑子里除了黄色啥也不剩，奸笑着说：“别呀，就留着，这样看着特别有感觉~”

“杨九郎你丫真的性饥渴！”换以前他还会羞涩，现在只剩下无力吐槽。不过想想，六年了，再加上偷情的那几年，这么长时间还能让人对自己这么饥渴，还是挺有成就感。

于是他缓和了一下表情，趁杨九郎脱衣服的当口，抬着脚去拨弄他的小兄弟，口里娇嗔道：“快点呀，等着你伺候呢~”

“得嘞，这就来了~”杨九郎伺候他们家宝贝儿上瘾，这种被需要的感觉倍儿美。他从抽屉里摸出个跳蛋，伸到张云雷嘴边说：“自己用的东西自己舔。”那人便伸出殷红的舌头尖儿把跳蛋舔湿了，任他把小玩意儿压在穴口转了几圈，撑开褶皱滑进了内部。杨九郎按了按钮就把开关扔到一边，凑到张云雷平平的小肚子上亲了十来下，下下带着水声，听着淫荡得紧，小腹跟着跳蛋的震动频率一下一下地起伏，耳边是阵阵娇喘和哼哼，不老实的长腿搭到他背上来去来回地蹭，催促他赶紧入正题。

于是捧着双腿间那根半硬的东西亲了亲，接着便整根吞进嘴里。口手并用，先圆着嘴嘬了好几十下，手指在下面捏着囊袋助力，每一次都把柱身吞得更深一些，直到头部抵到了喉咙口，张云雷已经云里雾里，一会儿喊要一会儿喊不要，夹着小屁股不自觉地挺腰。感觉到嘴里的东西大了一倍，又硬又热，他便更使劲地嘬吸，直到滚热的精液射了满嘴，张云雷抓着他的头发叫出了声。

他跪在床边找纸巾擦嘴，又拿了根烟点上，好散一散嘴里的味儿，就在这当口，刚从高潮里缓过来的张云雷便不请自来地爬到他身前，眼角泛着红，嘴里念叨着什么一口叼住他的命脉，先上上下下舔了个湿透，再吐出来用手有节奏地撸，就着头部渗出的液体快速撸动，很快小九郎就硬得不像话，紫红的柱身衬着白白的手掌，格外色气满满。

在后穴里肆虐了半天的跳蛋被拔出丢在一旁，开发后的小穴微张着，穴口湿淋淋的一片爱液，就着液体杨九郎试着一下子进三根手指，惊喜的发觉竟然真的可以，柔软的肠肉包裹在手指四周微微蠕动，他轻车熟路地找到了内部的那处关窍，指腹轻柔果决地摁上去，张云雷马上蜷起膝头哭叫，穴肉疯狂收缩渴望更多，嘴里胡乱喊着老公快点进来，自己草率地爱抚着乳头寻找安慰。

杨九郎跪好在床垫上，抬着他的屁股搁在自己大腿上，握着自己的巨大顶在小穴口打圈，缓缓送入，直到尽根。丰满的臀肉挤压着会阴，内里的嫩肉夹得他欲仙欲死，一阵阵酥麻从尾椎骨窜上头顶。

“啊啊~”张云雷被瞬间填满的胀痛吓得双手乱挥，杨九郎赶紧接住那无处安放的手与自己十指紧扣，“好撑啊老公~有点受不了——”

“别往死了夹你老公，乖宝贝儿，”杨九郎抚着他的小腿肚安抚道，“受不了你也受了八九年了，哪次不是你最后缠着我不放？”

“不会说话你就少说！”张云雷恼羞成怒，后面又故意绞着他出气，杨九郎真要被他夹射了，心想那可白忙了，连忙服软道歉，这才得以被释放，便连忙扶着人的膝盖顶弄起来。

硬如铁条的器官在小穴内进出，反复摩擦着那一点，随着频率加快带出不少液体滴落在床单上，浸出一块淫糜的痕迹。快感积少成多，聚集在下腹部徘徊，不出百来下又把张云雷干射了一次，潮红一路蔓延到胸口，梗着脖子噙着泪花说不出半个字。杨九郎其实也有想射的冲动，但又不甘心结束，脑中想着剧本内容试图分散注意力，偏偏高潮后的后穴还格外好客，抽搐收缩着丝毫不留情面，他咬咬牙把那人两条细腿搭在自己臂弯里，说：“宝贝儿，抱我脖子，抱好咯。”

半梦半醒间张云雷听他这么说，下意识直起身把手臂圈死了他的脖子，还没反应过来这是要干嘛，整个人便被腾空抱起，浑身上下唯一一个借力点便是两人交合的地方，突如其来的失重让他不得不紧紧地搂着杨九郎惊呼起来。实在入得太深了，从没尝过这种姿势，只在片子里看过……

“不行……回床上！”他哭着喊着要下来，可惜杨九郎并不听他的。而是抱着他走到墙边，背靠着墙卖力地抽插起来。

“救命~好深……会死的……”他把脸埋进杨九郎的肩窝，爽出来的眼泪涂了人一肩膀，一边羞耻得要命，一边惊叹这个杨九郎什么时候练的惊人臂力，居然能把他一个大男人整个托起来……“可以了~老公你累不累~”只能改一种方式求饶，他觉得后面都要裂了，又痛又舒服，不知道怎么形容此刻的感觉。

碍于这个姿势虽然快活但是不太好射，最后杨九郎还是听了他的，两人重新回归床上，已经玩累了，只想赶快释放然后休息，他被平放在床垫上，双腿自动环上杨九郎的腰，杨九郎趴下去舔他的乳尖，含住整个胸乳吮咂出声响。快感一波波袭上来，内壁的摩擦越来越频繁，酥酥麻麻的电流在身体里流窜，耳边的呼吸声越来越粗狂浑浊，最后几十下疯狂抽送后，滚烫的液体喷射进体内，灼到他脚趾紧缩，前端又被迫吐出些液体才算罢休。

情事后的卧室一片狼藉，不知道什么时候扯脱的吊袜带挂在床头，那件莉莉的连衣裙也散落在地毯上。

“妈的，杨九郎，等你演莉莉的时候……等着瞧吧！”张云雷十分后悔今天自己的一时冲动，搞得他现在浑身酸软，五脏六腑都冒着困意。

“好的宝贝儿，到时候换你操我……我错了，我真的错了。”杨九郎贴着他的额头赌咒发誓，态度诚恳得不得了。

“哼，还算你有觉悟……”张云雷开心地睡着了，做着海操杨九郎的美梦。

当然，后来他被穿着裙子的杨九郎操哭的那些事，就是后话了……

FIN.

*格尔达：剧中主角莉莉·艾尔比生命中最重要的女人。艾纳·韦格纳的原配妻子，知道丈夫实际上是性别认知障碍者，也选择不离不弃，一直支持着艾纳，甚至陪伴艾纳进行两次变性手术，直至艾纳成功变成莉莉，并死在自己怀中。


End file.
